A festa dos Mortos-Vivos
by jiil lee granger
Summary: O que aconteceria se o Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter sofreese um apocalipse zumbi?
1. Minha Primeira Vez

Era bom estar de volta. Ver todos aqueles rostos familiares reunidos num lugar mais que especial e reconfortante. O farfalhar dos vestidos de festa era abafado pela música alta. O álcool estava começando a fazer efeito e parecia que ninguém tinha problemas dos quais reclamar. É claro que ninguém reclamava. Havíamos vencido uma guerra e comemorávamos nossa formatura tardia.

Após a morte de Voldemort, tomou um ano para as coisas serem postas em ordem. Na verdade, nada estava em ordem ainda, mas todos concordaram que os heróis de Hogwarts mereciam se formar e festejar por isso. Devido ao papel que tomamos durante a guerra, eu, Harry e Rony fomos convidados apesar de não termos cursado o sétimo ano. O último não viera porque havia contraído uma doença de bruxo esquisita. Pensara que era um grande azar.

Agora, eu e Harry sentíamos sua falta no Salão Principal enquanto admirávamos a decoração de festa colorida e exuberante. Saboreávamos os drinks elaborados e reencontrávamos rostos conhecidos. Eu estava sentada na mesa batendo um papo de menina com Parvarti e Lilá. Depois de um ano andando com os meninos e outro reerguendo ruínas de guerra essa conversa animada era muito bem vinda. Era tão bem vinda que passei boa parte da festa ali, com as meninas e meu drink de frutas vermelhas.

Depois do terceiro copo, a bexiga reclamou e tive que me retirar para ir ao banheiro. Os corredores haviam sido enfeitados com a mesma decoração colorida do salão. Os quadros nos olhavam felizes e até as escadas pareciam se mover contentes.

É esperado numa festa de formatura, escapadas para uma sessão de amassos por parte dos formandos. Na minha não havia sido diferente até aquele momento. Com a vodka fazendo efeito, a curiosidade aumentou assim como a ânsia de compartilhar com as meninas quem estava pegando. E acabei me desviando do caminho para o banheiro. Havia um casal num corredor próximo, perpendicular ao que eu seguia. A menina aproximava-se de seu companheiro por trás. O rosto dela não me era familiar. Deveria ter chegado naquela festa como acompanhante de alguém, talvez fosse de Hogsmead. O fato é que ela já estava _naquele_ estado e simplesmente não fui capaz de perceber na hora. Ou não quis perceber. Então, virei e apenas continuei o caminho para o toalete.

O banheiro era o único lugar que não estava decorado. O silêncio do lado de dentrp foi capaz de me dar paz por alguns segundos e passei alguns momentos sozinha, acompanhada somente por boas lembranças. Foi quando duas meninas entraram. Uma delas chorava de dor e se apoiava na amiga. O braço da primeira sangrava de maneira preocupante, já havia arruinado ambos os vestidos. A outra se apressara em ligar o jato d'água para lavar o ferimento, apesar de a amiga dizer que iria ficar bem.

- O que aconteceu? Vocês não podem ficar aqui! Ela precisa de atendimento profissional ou pode perder sangue demais.

-Não dá. A Madame Pomfrey tá passando mal e eu preciso lavar essa ferida!

Sem paciência para ouvir sobre uma velha enfermeira caindo de bêbada e com o álcool me tornando impulsiva, avancei na direção das duas. Pretendia tirar a garota machucada da amiga à força e levá-la à enfermaria. Ainda acreditava nos princípios heroicos que seguira durante a guerra contra Voldemort. Tomando o braço da ferida ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava a outra, disse:

- Ela vai para a enfermaria AGORA!

Até que olhei para a ferida que estava limpa por um momento. Havia um buraco no antebraço da garota, o machucado era tão profundo que era capaz de ver um pedaço de osso. Percebendo o meu choque, a amiga tomou o braço ferido da minha mão e voltou à tarefa de lavá-lo.

- Olhávamos os quadros quando uma maluca apareceu e mordeu o braço de Allie.- falava com uma voz trêmula - Eu gritei para ela soltar, mas não parecia ser capaz de ouvir. Então peguei o castiçal que estava do meu lado e bati na cabeça dela com toda a força. Depois de todos os anos estudando aqui acabei esquecendo de usar a varinha. –disse soltando um risinho nervoso.

Normalmente eu era capaz de cuidar de ferimentos, sabia o básico dos feitiços de cura. Mas aquele estava além dos meus conhecimentos e a história da maluca do corredor me assustara. De repente fiquei preocupada com menino que vira no caminho para o banheiro. Recuperando o bom senso, disse:

-Então, você fica aqui com ela que eu vou procurar ajuda - A menina já estava sem cor por causa do sangue que perdera e seu penteado havia desmazelado com o suor frio. Quanto tempo será que ela perdera arrumando-o? – Não a deixe dormir, é sério!

O corredor também estava sujo de sangue da garota, deixando claro o caminho que levaria à sua predadora do qual, é claro, me desviei. Mas quis procurar pelo casal que avistara anteriormente mesmo assim. Quando seguia em direção ao salão principal, só era capaz de ouvir meus passos o que me fez desejar o barulho da pista e conversas, em pensar que havia agradecido o silêncio do banheiro alguns momentos antes. A sensação de que algo muito ruim havia se iniciado pesava no meu peito.

Até que parei de andar. Achara o casal. O menino estava estirado de bruços no chão, bloqueando a minha passagem. Puta que pariu, a garota que eu acreditara ser sua namorada estava comendo suas tripas.

Dizem que o primeiro a gente nunca esquece, se isso é verdade, não sei, mas lembro daquela cena perfeitamente. As mãos dela apoiavam-se nas costas do garoto permitindo que enfiasse sua cara dentro do buraco que os dentes haviam cavado. O sangue espalhava-se pelo rosto e pelo chão, sujando o cabelo loiro de vermelho e algumas mechas já haviam adquirido um tom de marrom ressecado. Se eu não tivesse interrompido o seu jantar teria ficado ali até que restassem somente ossos.

- Larga ele! Sai daí. - gritei com a voz trêmula da inexperiência.

Meu grito a fez interromper seu jantar e olhar para mim. Seus olhos possuíam uma tonalidade cinza fria, como se tivesse perdido a visão por causa de catarata. Até a esclera havia mudado de cor. Gelei ao perceber que as supostas janelas da alma daquele ser expressavam nada além de fome. E começou a gemer para mim, era um gemido de dor e de desejo pela carne viva que estava à sua frente. Assustada, dei alguns passos para trás. Um ano antes eu teria sacado a varinha e nocauteado o inimigo instantaneamente. Mas após ter encarado seu olhar e ver o que havia feito com o braço da garota meu instinto não foi de luta. Foi de fuga. Porém em vez de fugir ou de lutar tentei conversar o que agora, ao escrever isto, me parece completamente idiota.

- Calma. Eu não vou te machucar. Se você se render agora terá menos problema depois. Não se aproxime!

Foi como falar com uma parede. Uma parede que não via nada além de mim. Seus braços usaram o corpo do namorado como apoio para se levantar. Os joelhos eram firmes, porém duros, o que causava lerdeza no andar. Estendendo as mãos como se pudesse me agarrar daquela distância, veio em minha direção. Comecei a recuar com medo.

- O que você ta fazendo? Sabe quem eu sou? Afaste-se agora ou vou acabar com você! – falei tentando parecer corajosa. A guerra havia me dado prestígio e fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que alguém questionara minha palavra.

O meu discurso não surtira nenhum efeito sobre a criatura. Na verdade, não conseguira convencer a mim mesma de que não estava com medo. Falar ao mesmo tempo em que andava de salto alto para trás só fez com que me atrapalhasse e acabasse tropeçando. Felizmente consegui me reequilibrar a tempo e não caí. Lembrando de que eu era uma bruxa saquei a varinha.

- _Impedimenta! Impedimenta! Impedimenta!_

Parecia que estava apenas jogando luzinhas na sua casa. Isso só teve a sinistra consequência de me fazer olhar diretamente para seus olhos e para o sangue que escorria de sua boca aberta. O pânico começou a me abater, tornando-me uma presa desesperada muito próxima de perder o controle.

-_Avada kedrava! Avada kedrava!- _não estava funcionando. Lembrei que para aquela maldição funcionar eu realmente teria que desejar matá-la. O que não foi muito difícil de conseguir já que ela estava coberta de sangue enquanto gemia e avançava em minha direção.

_-AVADA KEDRAVA!_

Fizera tudo certo. Queria que aquela garota morresse para que eu voltasse para a festa e fingisse por alguns momentos que nada acontecera. Só depois informaria sobre a tragédia que se abatera sobre a nossa festa de formatura. Mas ela continuava vindo. Tomando consciência de minha impotência, percebi que a única coisa que restava a fazer era fugir.


	2. Ficção Barata

Correr era a única coisa que importava. Eu era capaz de ouvir desespero na minha respiração alterada e o bater acelerado do coração. Só percebi o caminho que tomara quando bati de frente com Neville. Segurando meus braços disse:

- O que houve? Para onde você está indo? - Sua expressão era de urgência e não vestia mais o terno puído que sua avó havia comprado para a festa. Mas reparei que as mangas de sua camisa estavam manchadas de sangue. Diante da demora de minha resposta, me chacoalhou e repetiu as perguntas. Sentindo o gosto de sal na minha boca (quando havia começado a chorar?) contei para ele sobre o que vira no banheiro e da criatura que se recusara a morrer por um _Avada Kedrava._

- Entendi, mas para aonde está indo?

- Pro salão principal, acho... Temos que voltar e avisar a todo mundo.

- Não. Temos que ir nos abrigar no salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa. O mesmo tipo de criatura invadiu o salão principal. Seis pessoas foram feridas.

- Harry...

- Foi quem sugeriu que fôssemos todos para o salão comunal da lufa-lufa e guiou a primeira leva de pessoas. Nós é que voltamos para buscar os atrasadinhos. – Luna respondeu de uma maneira concentrada que sempre me surpreendia quando usava. Os atrasadinhos eram todos mais novos do que eu e Neville. Além de alguns irmãos e namorados dos formandos, foram convidados também alunos abaixo do sétimo ano que contribuíram para a resistência de Hogwarts. Nada mais justo.

-Temos que andar Hermione, um dos meninos foi mordido e precisa de cuidados. – continuou Neville.

- Ok, vamos lá.

Nossa caravana percorreu Hogwarts em silêncio total. Somente Luna parecia continuar positiva e às vezes soltava umas piadas. Porém seu bom-humor contagiou ninguém. O menino que havia sido mordido fora enfeitiçado e flutuava do meu lado, seus amigos mantinham-se por perto dando apoio. A cena me fez pensar nas amigas do banheiro e torci para que elas conseguissem resistir. No entanto, não fiquei presa ao pensamento já que Neville e Luna haviam prometido voltar comigo para resgatá-las.

Os corredores enfeitados com fitas e adesivos coloridos agora pareciam idiotas e exagerados. Naquele momento eu invejava sua felicidade ignorante. Pensar na decoração me fez pensar em quanto eu estava me divertindo na festa o que, por sua vez, me lembrou do quanto meus pais estavam felizes ao verem sua única filha se arrumar para o baile de formatura.

Então me lembrei. Depois de ter lhes dado suas memórias de volta, os dois me fizeram prometer que nunca mais os deixaria de fora. _"Somos seus pais, temos o direito de saber e de querer ajudar. Nós é que temos que te proteger..."_ Minha primeira reação foi de excluí-los de novo. Como eles poderiam me ajudar? Causaria uma preocupação desnecessária. A não ser que também corressem perigo. Feitiços não faziam efeito nas criaturas. Até mesmo os _Inferi_ sofriam danos por feitiços. Eu nunca ouvira falar de uma criação bruxa imune à magia. _Talvez fossem criações trouxas. _Logo descartei esse pensamento, parecia impossível que algo tão indestrutível fosse trouxa. O mais provável era terem vindo direto do inferno. O que me preocupava, porém, era o fato de terem invadido Hogwarts. Porra, aquele lugar era neurótico com proteção, principalmente depois da batalha final. Precisava alertar meus pais.

- Preciso alertar meus pais. – Parei de repente, bloqueando os que vinham atrás de mim.

- Tem certeza? Há dez minutos parecia que você estava em choque. – Neville disse como se falasse com alguém que tivesse perdido todo o juízo. Luna interveio:

- Tudo bem. Muitos que ainda possuem pais tomaram a mesma decisão que ela. Tome cuidado, e se os vir, fale para voltarem.

Assenti e fui em direção ao corujal.

Ao avistar as escadas senti uma onda de alívio percorrer meu corpo. O problema é que ela mal terminou quando senti algo agarrar meu ombro. Como ainda havia em mim reflexos remanescentes da guerra, fui capaz de desviar a tempo de uma mordida.

- Sai. Me larga, cacete! – disse ao me virar. A criatura era descoordenada e por isso, soltou meu ombro com a virada brusca. Apesar de ter atacado de maneira furtiva começou a gemer quando me desvencilhei. Era como se soubesse o terror que aquilo causava e usasse especialmente para desesperar suas presas e impedi-las de encontrar um meio de escapar. Funcionava, comecei a entrar em desespero. Havia me soltado, porém continuava perigosamente perto. Instintivamente o empurrei para trás. Ele recuou meio metro. _Não são resistentes a golpes físicos._ Tentei lembrar de feitiços que causavam especificamente danos físicos.

-_ SECTUMSEMPRA!_

Inútil dizer que não funcionou. A criatura continuava a avançar e minha varinha permanecia erguida. Então fiz o que era possível. Enfie a varinha debaixo de seu queixo com toda força. Pude ver, pela boca ensanguentada que permanecia sempre aberta, o objeto entrar por debaixo da língua até atravessar o céu da boca e atingir o cérebro. Ao cair levou meu braço e caí junto.

Acabei ficando sentada por cima do predador. Com a varinha ainda na minha mão, tomei uns segundos para observar. Era um homem. O rosto estava manchado de sangue o que significava que tivera sucesso em algum de seus ataques. Mas não estava tão sujo quanto a criatura que me perseguira antes. A cor de seus cabelos era loura escura. Vestia um moletom de corrida e tênis esportivos de uma marca famosa. Famosa no mundo trouxa. Fiz a escolha certa quando decidi avisar meus pais.

Comecei a ouvir gemidos. Estavam cada vez mais próximos. Segurei a varinha com as duas mãos e puxei. Pedacinhos de cérebro ficaram grudados nela. Soltando uma exclamação de nojo, levantei e segui em direção às escadas. Mais criaturas apareceram logo depois o que me fez começar a correr. Subi de dois em dois degraus.

Quando cheguei ao primeiro andar, virei para olhar. Os monstros acabavam de chegar ao início da escada. Velocidade definitivamente não era uma de suas armas. Felizmente nenhum deles usava vestes de gala. É irônico o fato de que instintivamente eu já soubesse que as criaturas haviam sido humanas um dia. No entanto, demorou um pouco mais até deduzir o que realmente eram. Hoje em dia, culpo a adrenalina do momento que me fazia agir mais do que pensar. No meu estado normal, teria sentado e analisado com cuidado toda a situação.

Eles demoraram tanto que ,quando finalmente chegaram, a escada mudou de lugar. Em vez de persegui-la para tentar me alcançar, simplesmente continuaram parados na minha direção, gemendo com os braços esticados. _São idiotas também._ Sorrindo, continuei meu caminho, já havia derrotado inimigos bem mais espertos.

O percurso até o corujal estava vazio e tranquilo. E para o meu prazer, sem nenhuma decoração. Apressei o passo, a escada teria que voltar para o mesmo lugar alguma hora e se aqueles filhos da puta continuassem parados que nem uns imbecis, não demorariam muito para alcançarem o primeiro andar. Otimista com a distância que havia posto entre meus inimigos tentei relaxar para recuperar alguma energia. Comecei a cantarolar baixo uma canção pop qualquer e distraída levei um susto quando cheguei ao meu destino. Draco Malfoy estava sentado apoiado na porta. Fumava tranquilamente. Pude ver que

o acesso ao corujal estava bloqueado por um enorme cadeado. Do lado dele havia uma lança ensanguentada. Com certeza estava ciente da interrupção de nossa formatura.

- Malfoy?

- Granger, você não deveria estar com seus amiguinhos lá embaixo? – Falou com o típico deboche que usava quando se dirigia a mim. Alguma coisa, porém, o fez levantar com a lança em mãos depois de me olhar.

- Fique onde está. Você foi mordida?

Ao enfiar um pedaço de madeira na cabeça de alguém, bastante sangue é espirrado. Soma-se a isso o fato de ter limpado minha varinha no vestido. Então imagino que a exaltação de Malfoy surgiu porque eu estava coberta de sangue.

- Vai se foder, Malfoy. Eu vou aonde quiser e não quero te aturar agora.

Ele foi muito rápido. Em um segundo foi capaz de me botar contra a parede, apertando meu pescoço com sua mão livre ao mesmo tempo em que espetava a minha barriga com a outra.

- Eu não estou brincando. Responde!

- Não! Eu não fui mordida!

Relaxou imediatamente após eu ter respondido e voltou a sua posição anterior. Massageando o pescoço enquanto sentava para respirar perguntei:

- Por que é importante saber se eu fui mordida? – tragou um pouco de seu cigarro e me encarou.

- É assim que você se transforma em um deles.

Inclinei-me em sua direção e tomei o cigarro de suas mãos. Ele iniciou um movimento para tomá-lo de volta, mas desistiu quando o ameacei com a minha varinha.

- Você deveria saber que fumar faz mal.

- Não acho que seja o cigarro o que está mais próximo de me matar hoje. – soltou uma risada frouxa diante do meu comentário.

- Pois é.

Comecei a fumar depois que Harry derrotou Voldemort. Foi estressante demais descobrir que a guerra não havia terminado naquele momento. Alguns comensais da morte resolveram que iriam dar trabalho até serem pegos, portanto muitos atentados aconteceram depois da queda do Lord das trevas. Ou seja, mesmo após termos vencido, passamos mais um ano de medo e perseguição. Sempre havia compromissos para mim. Então, por ter tido que crescer mais cedo, me permiti uma rebeldia adolescente tardia e comecei a fumar. Meus pais dentistas ficaram possessos quando descobriram. A bronca foi tão grande que eu quase chorei.

- Como você sabe que são as mordidas que os tranformam?

- Porque vi acontecer, Granger.

Minha mente começou a ligar os pontos. Seis pessoas foram feridas no salão principal. Mais o garoto da caravana de Neville e Luna. Isso faz com que todos que foram para o salão principal estejam trancados com potenciais... _Potenciais o quê?_ Criaturas que têm desejo por carne humana e te transformam em uma delas se te morderem? Foi aí que descobri. Quando as imagens de todos aqueles filmes idiotas vieram à minha cabeça. Eu sempre odiei aquele tipo de filme, se fosse do tipo que gostasse das aulas de adivinhação, acreditaria que era uma premonição. Como sou do tipo racional, acho que foi só a vida sendo irônica. De todos os filmes e histórias que já quisera estar, a minha vida se transformou no tipo que achava mais estúpido. Veja bem, não o mais medonho, o mais estúpido mesmo.

- Ok, eu realmente preciso falar com meus pais. – Falei ao levantar. Se havia alguma coisa da qual me lembrava de histórias daquele gênero, era que as criaturas eram invenções trouxas. Na verdade, acidente trouxa. Um dos motivos de eu não gostar daqueles filmes é que era sempre a mesma desculpa de que um vírus ou bactéria controlados por laboratório escapa e causa todo o problema. Em minha opinião, uma tentativa barata de criticar o espírito egocêntrico do homem moderno que se acha capaz de controlar a vida com a Ciência.

Estendi minha mão e devolvi o cigarro a Malfoy.

- Quer sair da frente? – Ele estava sentado apoiado na porta, bloqueando meu caminho.

- Para você abrir a porta? Acha que esse cadeado tá aí de enfeite?

Não lembrava se Neville havia dito que uma das pessoas feridas estava no grupo que viera ao corujal. Mas pelo semblante de meu velho inimigo e sua lança manchada de sangue não era difícil adivinhar o que o cadeado trancava. Para mim, a arma mais importante sempre fora o conhecimento. Infelizmente, desprezava aquele tipo de filme, portanto a melhor fonte que eu iria ter estava sentada na minha frente. Tomei alguns segundos para respirar porque sabia que precisaria ser paciente. Depois sentei para que ficasse no mesmo nível dele. Usando a voz que reservava para crianças perguntei:

- Malfoy, como é a transformação? A pessoa morre antes?

- Sim. No caso, morreu de tanto sangrar e depois se transformou.

- É por isso então.

- Por isso o quê? - Ele havia saído de sua postura relaxada e me encarava com concentração. Era a primeira vez que se interessava por mim sem o intuito de me xingar depois.

- É por isso que os feitiços não lhes atingem. Porque estão mortos. Não podemos enfeitiçar os mortos.

- Nada mal, Granger. Agora vejo um pouco de sentido para o Potter e o Weasley andarem com você. – Fiquei sem resposta diante dessa frase que tanto se assemelhava a um elogio. Por esse motivo quase agradeci à coruja que chegou e interrompeu nossa conversa. Trazia uma carta para mim.

- De quem é?

- Dos meus pais. Eles quase nunca usam o correio coruja. – Constatei trêmula. Quando abri a carta reconheci a letra da minha mãe. Estava tremida.

_Coisas estranhas aconteceram perto daí. Alguns malucos resolveram morder pessoas. Sabemos que não pode aparatar direto do castelo então, por favor, __cuidado quando for sair__. Por favor, __nos avise quando estiver saindo._

_Papai e Mamãe_

Instantaneamente, minha respiração acelerou. Lágrimas de desespero começaram a inundar meus olhos. A carta tremia em minhas mãos. Levantei o olhar e vi Malfoy me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Meus pais disseram que houve ataques perto daqui.

- Bem, isso parece óbvio uma vez que aqueles trecos vieram de fora do castelo.

- Esse não é o problema. Para a notícia ter chegado aos meus pais ela precisaria ter passado por um veículo de grande circulação. Estamos longe da minha casa, portanto para ter passado em algum grande noticiário é porque é importante. Se é importante é porque a coisa tá feia.

- Os trouxas realmente só notam aquilo que já saiu do controle.

Não respondi a pergunta dele com a minha teoria de que as criaturas vieram do mundo trouxa. Eu estava próxima do desespero e queria manter Malfoy relaxado. Pela maneira em que o encontrei, não era difícil deduzir que havia matado pelo menos uma, o que fazia com que a ideia de torná-lo meu aliado não parecesse ruim. Antes, porém, teria que convencê-lo a descer e enfrentar os "amiguinhos" que deixara perto das escadas para ir até o salão da Lufa-Lufa onde pode ter ocorrido alguma transformação e contágio de todas as pessoas do recinto.

-Você realmente acha que vou fazer isso? – Malfoy dissera após minhas primeiras tentativas de convencê-lo. – Neste momento, todo mundo naquele salão já deve estar procurando alguém para morder. A transformação que vi demorou muito pouco.

- Malfoy, havia me dito antes que a pessoa morreu de hemorragia antes de se transformar. Os feridos que foram para o salão da Lufa-Lufa provavelmente receberam tratamento. Ou seja, há uma possibilidade de que a transformação tenha sido retardada.

- Eu disse não, Granger. Cacete, eu nunca entendi a mania que os grifinórios têm de quererem ser heróis em vez de salvar a própria pele. - Essa colocação final me fez enxergar o ponto fraco de Draco Malfoy.

- Será que não vê que essa é a sua chance de conseguir o que você sempre quis? – Ele me olhou com ironia. O que um menino rico e mimado como ele não conseguiria?

- Fama, Malfoy. É a sua chance de ser o mocinho e salvar as pessoas dos malvados. De ofuscar Harry. Eu posso ver as manchetes: "_Ex-comensal forma time com garota nascida trouxa e salva o dia!" _– Exagerei ao omitir meu nome. A amizade de Harry e o papel que havia tomado na guerra trouxeram fama para mim. Era improvável que um jornal me deixasse de fora da manchete. A não ser que a matéria fosse de Rita Skeeter. Aquela mulher ainda me odiava. Mesmo assim, meu argumento teve efeito. Seus olhos cinzentos me fitaram com atenção e pude ver um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

- Manipulação esperta, mas ainda não acho que vale a pena.

- É claro, para mim, que acha que vale a pena. – Foi um tiro no escuro. Não fazia a menor ideia do Malfoy pensava. No entanto, havia chegado perto de convencê-lo e não podia desistir.

Então ele concordou. E eu sorri quando o fez. Foi espontâneo, estava feliz com a minha pequena vitória.

Antes de sair de perto do corujal, aproveitei a coruja que trouxera a carta de meus pais para enviar-lhes a resposta. Agora, seguíamos em direção à sala Precisa. Depois de uma rápida discussão, chegáramos à conclusão de que era a melhor opção entre simplesmente transfigurar objetos em espadas ou roubar lanças das armaduras do castelo. Devido ao nosso pouco conhecimento sobre as criaturas a sala poderia ser útil trazendo sugestões sobre como matá-las. Quando passamos por um banheiro vazio eu troquei meu vestido e salto por camisa, calça e tênis de ginástica. Ao me olhar no espelho vi a marca esportiva e lembrei do homem em que havia enfiado minha varinha. Em breve, veria seu corpo mais uma vez.

Percorríamos o nosso caminho em completo silêncio. Obviamente, nenhum dos dois queria comentar sobre as experiências prévias com os inimigos em que pouco tempo voltaríamos a enfrentar. Eu planejava contar somente a Harry e Rony sobre como havia feito minha varinha de arma. Contudo, estava curiosa para saber quem havia se transformado na frente de Malfoy. O fato de ele não ter dito indicava que se incomodava com a situação. Por ser egoísta e sonserino, isso só poderia significar que fora alguém com quem se importasse. No começo da festa o vira chegar com uma menina loura. Eram parecidos, talvez fossem parentes.

- Chegamos. – Malfoy disse quando vimos a entrada da sala Precisa. – Agora é só pensar que precisamos de algo para matar aqueles filhos da puta e depois... Aproveitar!

Eu ri diante de sua animação. Mas quando entramos na sala fiquei assombrada com o que vi. Enormes estantes apareceram. Todas estavam lotadas de armas. Sempre havia duas do mesmo tipo. Perguntei à Malfoy se utilizar o mesmo tipo de armamento seria a melhor estratégia e ele respondeu que provavelmente não faria muito diferença. Cada prateleira estava organizada em ordem alfabética com etiquetas dos nomes das armas que portavam. O arsenal variava de bumerangues a clavas medievais.

- O que são isso? – Malfoy perguntou. Eu me virei e ao ver do que se tratava quase não acreditei. Ele estava parado em frente a uma estante que continha apenas armas de fogo. Pesadas, do tipo que só se vê em filmes. Pouco entendia do assunto. Meus pais eram extremamente urbanos e, portanto, não caçavam. E quanto a mim, sempre tive mentalidade pacifista, além de não gostar muito de filmes de ação. Mas como meu novo aliado parecia extremamente ansioso para ter sua resposta, resolvi não perder a oportunidade de exibir meus conhecimentos. E também para mostrar que os trouxas não eram tão idiotas quanto ele pensava.

- São armas de fogo. Invenção trouxa. Muito boas para matar coisas. – A presença daqueles objetos ali deu força para a minha teoria de que estávamos lindando com uma aberração não mágica.

- Você sabe usar?

- Não. – Ele bufou e revirou os olhos. Não posso culpá-lo por sua impaciência. Estava puta comigo também por não saber. Logo eu, que sempre fui sedenta por conhecimento ignorara um que poderia garantir a minha sobrevivência.

Continuamos andando por mais algum tempo. Até que paramos diante de outra prateleira. Estava lotada de espadas medievais. Eram aquelas clássicas que pareciam saídas de um romance medieval. Algumas eram simples e curtas. Outras longas e graciosas e havia até umas incrustadas de pedras preciosas. Eu peguei uma bela espada brilhante que estava na minha frente e disse:

- Acho que isso serve para matar zumbis.


End file.
